


These Moments We Treasure

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Springfest [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maria treasures the private moments when they are able to get away from the prying eyes of the base.





	These Moments We Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> For the springfest 2019 prompt, _Marvel Cinematic Universe, Carol/Maria: domesticity - a day in the life of the happy couple_.

"Here you are."

Blinking quickly, Carol looks away from her quiet contemplations of the night sky and meets Maria's soft, amused gaze.

"Here I am," Carol agrees readily before her eyes trail down to the tray of goodies that her partner has brought with her to Carol's bench perch. "Those all for me?"

"No, not quite. I thought you and I could share these candies along with the hot chocolate that I brought as well," Maria responded after setting the tray down carefully then leaned over to kiss Carol's forehead gently.

"Oh! You brought my favorites! Thank you, darling. These are all lovely," Carol gushed after kissing Maria back and dived for the sweets that she had brought with their drinks.

Maria sips from her cup gently, using it to hide her grin of amusement. She knows that Carol enjoys the thoughtfulness put into the gesture, the moments that they can spend together in private. Maria leans slightly into Carol's side with a soft sigh and looks up at the gently gleaming stars high above them. She enjoys even this of the smallest amount of time that they manage to get away from the prying eyes of the base; the short moments of quiet that they managed to find together before they have to report in the next day.

She wished that they could continue to have moments like this forever. 

"Love you, Carol."

"Love you too, Maria."


End file.
